The Business Deal
by imagneiss1
Summary: Slim and Jess are at the barn dance. Slim gets stood up but a beautiful woman wants to get to know him and possibly do a business deal with him.


The Business Deal

Slim and Jess were looking forward to the Carter barn dance that night! Hurriedly they got most of their chores done around the ranch and relay station. Only one hiccup delayed them: a calf had somehow rolled under the fence and got separated from his mother. Both mother and calf were frantic by the time the two found them. It took them more than hour to reunite the calf and mother and repair the damage to the fence the mother had wrought to get to her calf. Fortunately, neither of the animals were seriously hurt.

Delayed as they were, both men rushed their wash and brush up. They were both thankful that they had bathed yesterday (Friday) instead of the usual Saturday bath.

Jess put on his white shirt with black pants, black silk brocaded vest, black string tie. He rounded out his outfit with highly polished black boots and his clean black hat with a thin silver hatband.

Slim was similarly dress but his vest was silver and black silk brocade. Instead of a string tie, he put on a new leather bolo tie with a silver horseshoe that Andy had gotten him for his birthday.

Both men brushed their coats: Slim's pinstripe with black collar and cuffs; Jess' black with white cuffs and collar, gave themselves one last dust off, headed out the door, jumped on their horses and were on their way.

By the time they got to the Carter's, the dancing was in full swing. The two men stepped into the barn entrance and were greeted with music mingled with conversation and laughter. The bodies on the dance floor had already begun to raise the temperature in the barn despite its drafty features.

Each man scanned the crowd; looking for a certain someone. A pretty blonde girl spied the pair first, "Jess! Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you!" The girl wormed her way through the crowd to appear at Jess' side.

"Veronica! You look lovely tonight. We just got here." Jess nodded to Slim who was still scanning the crowd.

"C'mon, Jess. I want to dance!" Veronica had taken Jess by the hand and was trying to drag him onto the dance floor.

Before leaving his side, Jess slapped his employer on the shoulder, "Don't wait up for me, Slim." He winked at Slim as he disappeared into the mass.

Slim stood by the door for a time, still looking for a certain someone but not seeing her. He then made his way around the perimeter to the table that had the refreshments, still looking into the dancing mob. Then he spotted her by the refreshment table. It looked as though she was waiting in line to get some punch.

Slim sidled up to her and tapped her on her shoulder, "Hello, Betty." Slim grinned broadly, his deep dimples showing.

Betty turned around, but it was clear she was not happy to see him. "Slim Sherman! You are late! You said you'd be here at seven! It's almost eight-thirty! Where've you been? No, don't tell me. Another cow got sick or a horse threw a shoe, didn't it?"

Slim rubbed his neck, his smile disappeared, "as a matter of fact, Betty…" he began.

"Well, I'm not waiting any longer, Slim Sherman. Robert, here, and I have been dancing together for some time."

Robert was ladling the punch into two cups. He looked up and grinned sheepishly at Slim. He was about to hand Betty her drink when she glared at Slim, "the next time you want to dance with me, you be on time!" She grabbed Robert by the arm and drug him away from the refreshment table without so much as a 'by your leave.'

Slim frowned. He was looking forward to being with Betty tonight. They had been dating off and on for a few months. It wasn't serious yet but he had hoped it would turn that way soon.

He sighed and fixed himself a cup of punch. It was really too sweet for his taste but at least it was cold: the Carters had put a small block of ice in it. He watched the crowd dance to the lively music becoming more miserable.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He felt eyes upon him. He searched for them and then he found them. The pair of eyes belonged to a beautiful brunette sitting on one of the benches underneath an overhang. She had on a dark maroon satiny dress with a tight bodice, three layers of black lace ringed the bottom of the skirt. Black lace also covered the collar and the short sleeves. She was slowly sipping her punch but her eyes were drinking him in from head to toe.

Almost like a magnet, Slim was drawn to her. Before he realized it, he was sitting right next to her. She smiled mildly at him.

His heart was racing and he had to clear his throat before he could speak. "Hello." He grinned at her, feeling a bit foolish that she had witnessed his encounter with Betty.

"Hello," she answered politely.

Slim stuck out his hand, "I'm Slim Sherman." He was mentally kicking himself: 'you don't shake a lady's hand.'

To his surprise she shook his hand, "Laura Morgan, Mr. Sherman."

"My friends call me Slim, Miss Morgan."

"Well, I don't know you well enough to call you a friend, do I, Mr. Sherman?"

Ouch!

"You can call me Slim, if you want to," he said turning red with embarrassment.

"I'll stick with Mr. Sherman for now. You may call me Miss Morgan."

Slim detected a hint of a southern accent in her speech.

"I've not seen you around here before." Slim was trying to find an opening for some conversation but he felt each door was being shut.

"That makes sense," she replied. "I've not been here before. I only just arrived the day before yesterday."

"Are you here on business or visiting?"

"Both," she said. "I'm a guest here with the Carter's. Cindy Carter and I went to boarding school together."

"Oh. Where are you from?"

"Most recently, Alabama."

"Recently?"

"Yes, I've been travelling abroad the past few years. Just returned about a year ago. Spent a several months in New York, then a few weeks in Virginia, Kentucky and Alabama."

"That's quite a lot of travelling. Did your husband travel with you?" Slim was fishing- and hoping.

"No, Mr. Sherman. I'm not married." Slim's heart leaped.

"Well, Miss Morgan, I'd love for you to call me Slim. Shall we get better acquainted on the dance floor?" He offered her his elbow.

"Yes, I'd like that Mr. Sherman." She smiled and accepted his elbow but Slim saw a spark in her eyes- something… couldn't be sure.

On the way to the dance floor, they met Cindy and Jeb Carter on their way to the refreshment table.

"Hi, Slim!" Cindy greeted. "I see you've met Laura. Did she tell you she's my best friend from boarding school?"

"Yes, she did."

"She's come to visit me for a few weeks. Laura, have you asked him yet?"

Now it was Laura's turn to be embarrassed; but she recovered nicely. "No I haven't yet, Cindy. You know I never mix pleasure with business."

"Well, I'll see you two later! I'm so thirsty!"

Slim and Laura continued to the dance floor. The band was playing a waltz as the two fell into step.

Slim looked down at Laura, "What did Cindy mean 'have you asked him'?"

"Uh, well," Laura stammered for an explanation. Slim couldn't help but smile. "I'd rather not discuss this on the dance floor."

"What made her think you could do business with me?" It was obvious to Slim that the two ladies have talked about him, he was curious.

"Mr. Sherman, I said I never mix pleasure with business. Right now, this is pleasure. Business can wait. She thought you and I might have a chance to meet at this dance. She described you to me in case she wasn't available to introduce us and Jeb did say you were a shrewd businessman."

"But," she added, "Cindy didn't tell me you were this handsome."

Laura looked into Slim's eyes and held his gaze. He was once again magnetized. Unconsciously, he moved her about the floor, scarcely recognizing when the music had stopped.

They danced a few more lively dances. Both working up a sweat in all the heat around them. Then stepped off the dance floor.

"Would you like some punch, Miss Morgan?"

"I would indeed, Mr. Sherman," she said as she fanned herself with her ornate fan.

The cold punch tasted good but somehow Slim found it tasted better when he looked at Laura.

"Mr. Sherman, it's much too hot in here. Shall we go out for a breath of air?"

He offered her his elbow and they both stepped out into the cool night air. The sky was cloudless and the stars were brilliant. The full moon was just rising.

Slim inhaled deeply. He could smell the sweet hay mixed with horse, a hint of honeysuckle, and the scant breeze wafted in the smell of the lilac tree that was blooming near the Carter house.

Laura gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Mmm, smell that clean air! I miss this."

"I thought you've never been to Wyoming before?"

"I haven't. But this, after the bustle and dirty streets of New York and the crowds of people. Sometimes you just need to be by yourself where it's quiet and clean. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Miss Morgan, it certainly does."

They were silent for several minutes. Laura was taking in the sky but Slim only had eyes for Laura.

She glanced sideways at him. "Mr. Sherman, did you bring your own transportation?"

"Huh?" The spell broken.

"Did you bring a carriage or a horse?"

"Yes, I rode my horse. He's over there with the other horses." Slim pointed to the corral.

"Excellent. I don't think I want to go back in there," she nodded toward the barn door. "It's awfully stuffy and I don't much care for crowds." She hesitated. "Can your horse carry double?"

"Yes. Alamo is a very sturdy horse."

"I haven't asked Cindy for a horse yet to get around. We've been so busy catching up with each other. We haven't seen each other for almost twelve years. I'd love to go riding, if that's all right with you."

Slim frowned a bit thinking of the logistics of her dress on his horse.

"What's the matter," she asked.

"Uh, well. I don't think you're, uh, properly dressed to sit a horse, Miss Morgan."

She laughed, "I have other clothes in the house. Come with me and wait in the parlor and I'll get changed."

They walked the short distance to the house.

When they opened the door, Laura called, "Myra!"

No answer.

"Myra's Cindy housekeeper. Myra?"

Still no answer.

"Oh dear, she must be at the dance." Laura looked slightly embarrassed and a little sheepish.

"Um, Mr. Sherman, would you mind helping me a moment?"

"Huh? I don't mind. What do you need?"

"Well. Could you come upstairs with me? I'll need a little help getting out of this dress."

Slim slightly reddened at the request but he followed her up the stairs to the first door on the right hand side.

The room was spacious. A four-poster bed was off to one side next to a window nook for reading. The bed curtains were sheer as were the curtains on the nook. On the opposite wall was chaise lounge with claw-foot legs of mahogany and red and gold satiny material as the covering. The other side held a white folding changing screen, a tall mahogany bureau and wardrobe, a mahogany vanity with a large mirror and a delicate claw-foot mahogany vanity bench.

Laure entered the room and immediately went to the wardrobe and picked out a suitable outfit for riding. She placed this on top of the changing screen.

Slim took in the room and sat down on the vanity bench. He rose immediately when Laura advanced toward him.

"Would you mind, Mr. Sherman?" She turned her back toward him and lifted her long hair so he could get at the buttons on the back of the dress. Though her hair was straight, the short hairs on the nape of her neck had curled in response to the sweat from dancing. He smiled to himself. Deftly, he unbuttoned the dress all the way to the waist.

"There," he said when he finished.

"The corset too, please." She replied.

He untied the lace holding the corset in the back. When she felt the release, she moved behind the changing screen. He returned to the vanity bench.

"Mr. Sherman, how many horses do you have?"

"Quite a few, why?"

"Because I want to purchase some of your horses for breeding purposes. Cindy tells me you raise Quarter Horses, is that true?"

"Mostly. We have a few others: a Morgan, a couple of light draft horses for pulling heavy loads and quite a few mustangs. Most of the horses we have are for the stage line but we're trying to grow."

"You mean you and Mr. Harper?" The dress and the corset were flung over the screen and she grabbed her riding outfit.

"Yes. I'll have to introduce you later."

"I saw him when you two came in but I would like to meet him. Is he your partner?"

"No, he's my hand. He's been with me for a year or so."

"Do you have any partners in your business?"

"Right now it's just me and my younger brother, Andy. He's away at school."

"You said 'horses for the stage line' Cindy told me you run a relay station for the Overland Stage?"

"Yes."

"You do sound like a shrewd businessman just like Cindy and Jeb described."

She moved from behind the screen tucking her shirt into her riding pants. "Almost all set…now where did I put my boots?" She scanned the room and found them tucked beside the folding screen.

"I'll tell you what's on my mind," as she pulled on one of her boots. "My father came out west when I was very young. He was fortunate enough to strike silver. By the time the mine played out and he sold the mine, he was modestly rich- enough to make several good investments, give mother all she needed and was able to send me to boarding and finishing school and then on to college. He died while I was in college. Mother soon followed him."

"After college, I began travelling through Europe. I wandered around a while, not sure of what I wanted to do with my life. I went to many places: Paris, London, Madrid, Rome, Venice. I thought maybe I wanted to stay in Europe."

"But one time I was invited to ride with a fellow I was dating at the time. I'd never had much opportunity to ride here in the States. But I fell in love with horses, or maybe I've always loved them and just never had an opportunity."

She pulled on her other boot and started searching for her jacket.

"Anyway, he raised Arabians. Beautiful creatures! Have you ever seen one, Mr. Sherman?"

"No, I can't say as I have."

"Arabians are hard to come by. Many are not bought, you pretty much have to be given a horse by a man of prominence of the Middle East such as a Sultan or a Sheik."

"Arabians are what are called 'hot-blooded'-that is they are extra responsive to aids and can be fractious and nervous animals just like Thoroughbreds here in Kentucky and Virginia."

Slim nodded.

She slipped her jacket on as she talked. "Anyway, I knew then I wanted to be a horse breeder-specifically, to promote a breed of American origins. When I returned, I began doing some research on American breeds. I had narrowed my picks to either the Morgan or the Quarter Horse. I spent several weeks back east looking at the Morgan breed, watching it work. I rode a few of them, mares, geldings, stallions. I must say I was impressed with the breed.

"I see," Slim noted with interest. Slim admired her doing her research. "That was smart of you to be so hands on."

"Thank you. So, to complete my research, I needed to see the Quarter Horse in action. And since I was coming out here to visit Cindy, she suggested several ranches including yours to see them at work."

"A wise decision."

"My father said never go into a business without knowing all the details. He was a savvy person."

"Sounds like he was."

She went to a chest at the foot of her bed and opened it, and pulled out a blanket.

"If I decide to breed Quarter Horses, Cindy suggested I couldn't find any better ones than those on your ranch. She and Jeb said they trusted you to give a fair price for your horses."

Slim was flattered.

"Well, I'm ready." She said matter of factly. "Shall we go?"

"Huh? Go where?"

Slim had forgotten they were supposed to take a ride.

"Riding. We've talked business. Now on to pleasure!" She grinned.

"Right. Uh, to the corral." Slim stammered. Taken aback by the abrupt change of subject.

Alamo greeted them with a nicker.

"This is Alamo, Miss Morgan." He patted his horse on the neck.

Laura was mesmerized. She stroked his soft muzzle gently. Alamo nudged her looking for treats. "He's beautiful, Slim!"

Slim's ears perked up when she called him 'Slim' instead of 'Mr. Sherman.' But he didn't say anything. He just grinned.

He drew Alamo out of the corral and checked to see that the cinch on his saddle was tight enough.

"Miss Morgan, shall we go?"

Laura patted the horse's silken neck and grinned broadly. She was going to enjoy this ride.

Slim offered to help her mount but she refused and gracefully swung up into the saddle. He handed her the blanket. "Do you want me in front or in back?" She asked.

"You stay in the saddle, I'll ride behind." And he mounted the horse settling behind the cantle.

The stirrups were too long for her legs to reach so she was content to let her legs dangle on the fenders.

"Where shall we go, Miss Morgan?" Slim slipped his arms around her to gather the reins.

"Laura please, Slim. Um, Cindy said there was a lake in that direction?"

"Yes, I know the place." Slim guided Alamo in the direction and set off at a walk following a narrow trail.

For several minutes, neither of them spoke. Laura took in the scenery. Slim inhaled the wonderful scent of Laura. Her hair smelled like lavender. He felt her hips swaying in time with Alamo's stride. Her warm hands were (absently?) placed on top of his at the pommel.

He was beginning to find it hard to concentrate on keeping his chestnut horse on the trail. His heart was beating rapidly. He found his mouth going dry.

'She's a lady' he kept telling himself.

She leaned back to place her head on his chest and sighed deeply. Slim felt his muscles contract automatically.

"This is beautiful country," she said.

Slim swallowed. "Do you think you'll be settling here?"

"I'm not sure. It is really too early to tell."

The night was warm and now the full moon was high up in the eastern sky. It was bright enough for the path to be illuminated.

About a mile and half later the lake came into view. The full moon reflected off the still water creating a watery glow. No breeze stirred the surface, it was as smooth as glass.

Pine trees surrounded the lake, giving it privacy. A wide grassy strip between the trees and the shore sloped gently into the water.

Laura sat up and gasped. "Oh my! How breathtaking!"

"Yeah," Slim said but he wasn't looking at the scenery.

With every step Alamo took, pine scent wafted up as he broke the soft pine needles on the ground.

"Let's stop, Slim. This is a beautiful place to rest."

Alamo halted on his own. Slim slid off his rump then moved to help Laura dismount because she couldn't reach the stirrups. Awkwardly she brought her leg over the cantle and almost fell to the ground but Slim caught her.

"I'm sorry Slim," she giggled. "Guess I'm not too graceful."

He grinned. "My fault. My legs are too long."

"No, I think they're just about the right length." She teased.

While Slim unsaddled and picketed Alamo, Laura moved closer to the lake shore and was spreading the blanket.

Slim hesitated a moment and watched her. She was silhouetted against the moonlight. He caught his breath again and his heart skipped a beat remembering the smell of her hair as he watched her spread the blanket. He felt an uncomfortable tightness.

'She's a lady!' He repeated again, trying to keep his mind occupied. He was successful, sort of. Until he watched her take her jacket off and sit down on the blanket. He felt hesitant, unaccustomedly shy and self-conscious.

It seemed again there was a magnet between them. Before he realized it, he was beside her, sitting on the blanket. He longed to touch her, to kiss her. 'She's a lady,' he kept repeating.

Laura was sitting cross-legged, taking in the scenery. Slim stretched out propped up on one elbow, enjoying the night sounds and the scenery…and her.

Deep in the pines a Great Horned Owl called. Further into the woods a coyote yipped looking for his pack. Nearer to the lake, frogs chorused, a bullfrog call stood out from the others. Crickets chirped all around.

Laura took a deep breath and sighed. "How long have you lived here, Slim?"

"Oh, a long time. Most of my life. Pa built our ranch a long time ago. When he died, me and Andy took over."

"Do you like it here? I mean, would you want to live anywhere else?"

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd want to live." Slim leaned back and looked up at the clear sky. Stars twinkled in their familiar constellations.

Laura looked over at him and she stretched her legs and put her hands behind her to prop herself.

"What do you like most about living here?"

"Hard to say." His heart swelled. "It isn't just one thing."

She slid to her side propping herself on an elbow looking at him, searching.

"Do you think I could love it?"

He turned on his side facing her, looking into her eyes. "I think you could."

She leaned part way toward him and he leaned the rest of the way. Their lips met- a long languid kiss between them. Slim felt a jolt through his body. His heart danced. He put his warm free hand on her face, drawing her closer. She put her hand on his. They drew apart.

Slim's pulse was racing now. His mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Laura gave him an impish smile. "I'll be right back," she said.

She got up from the blanket and headed toward the pine trees where Alamo was grazing.

Slim frowned. Had he gone too far? Did he get signals mixed? What could have gone wrong? He was kicking himself mentally for doing the wrong thing.

Suddenly, a streak of white blurred before him and splashed into the lake. It submerged briefly to reappear laughing. It was Laura!

"Come on in! The water's great!"

Slim was stunned at first. He took off his boots and socks, his jacket and vest, bolo and shirt. He then stood and took off his pants. That just left his underwear. He stepped toward the water's edge.

"Why I do declare, Mr. Sherman," Laura mocked in an exaggerated Southern accent. "I do believe you're bashful!"

Slim was glad it was night time so she couldn't see him blush. He shed his underwear and dove into the water. He came up gasping for air. Though the water was warm, it was a bit colder than Slim anticipated.

She giggled and began swimming toward the center of the lake. He quickly followed after her.

Swimming helped to warm him up and he soon became accustomed to the water's temperature and relaxed.

They laughed, splashing each other with water. They play-fought for a while.

Suddenly she stopped and stood up, the water line at her shoulders.

Slim stopped playing, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking." She drew closer. "You have the deepest dimples when you smile. I've never seen the like."

He bent down into the water. She swam closer and ran a hand across his jawline. She reached up with her hand and drew his face to her lips and kissed him. This time he captured her bottom lip, exploring her with his tongue. She willingly allowed him; dancing her tongue around his. He inhaled, the lavender scent still clung to her. His body ached to have her near.

They drew apart again. Another mischievous smile played across her beautiful features. She took a deep breath and submerged herself.

The dark water hid her. Slim looked all around but couldn't see her. Suddenly he sucked in a breath as he felt something warm cover him. She ran her tongue along the length of him, then swiftly covered the tip again. Slim felt himself respond to her ministrations, lengthening, jumping. Once more she ran the length of him with her tongue. Then she surfaced right in front of him, kissing his chest as she stood up.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him passionately. Slim swam toward shore then stood up, carrying her back to the blanket; her legs still wrapped around him. Slowly he lowered Laura and himself to the blanket, still locked in passionate kissing. He felt himself growing in response. When they came up for air, she was on top of him.

He was about to turn the tables on her when she said, "ah, ah, ah. Ladies first."

She grinned down at him and slid her way down to his thighs. She kissed first his right thigh up to the pelvis, then his left thigh up, she breathed a hot breath on him and he responded with a groan and another jump. She kissed his stomach, feeling the rock hard abs contract- he was a bit ticklish. She moved to his chest, kissing and sucking first one nipple, then the other. They stood out and goose bumps formed on his pectoral muscles.

She aimed for his collar bone, lightly kissing then gently biting it. Another groan emanated from deep within him. She kissed and bit his neck sending a shiver down his spine and another groan and a response further down. By now his manhood was straining almost painfully.

She nibbled one ear and then the other, sending more shivers through his body and goose flesh popping up. At last she found his lips. She briefly circled his outer lips with her tongue but before he had a chance to respond, she drew away. He was a bit frustrated but not too.

She gripped his hands and lifted herself slightly, grasping him delicately, she aimed and slid him into her heated pocket. Slim grunted as she took him into herself.

His length was usually a problem for most women but not tonight. Laura sighed and moaned blissfully as he slid in. It was her turn to shiver. She reveled in every inch of him.

Wordlessly, she gazed at him and started moving slowly in an ancient rhythm. Her hips moved to the tip of his manhood, only to slowly glide back down to the hilt, her muscles contracting around him all the way. They both closed their eyes relishing in the feel of each other. She continued in her slow movements, Slim lifted his hips on her downstroke. Laura opened her eyes wide when he did that. She felt herself trembling, coming closer. She put her hands on his chest; Slim put his hands on her waist to support her.

Once, twice more she moved him within her. On the third stroke she lifted her body and head, moaning. The fourth stroke sent her over the edge and, inhaling, she let out a moan that was half-sigh, half-scream. Slim felt her quivering as her inner muscles gripped him tightly in ecstasy. He gritted his teeth, willing himself not to release, not yet.

Laura collapsed on top of him, her head resting on his chest, breathing hard, hearing his heart beat against his chest. Slim felt her muscles relax as her orgasm subsided. After several seconds, she lifted her head and smiled deeply at him. She could feel he hadn't released. She moved up to kiss him and he kissed her back, returning her passion.

While they kissed, Slim's hand moved down her body, caressing her back, savoring every part of her. He grabbed a firm buttock and pressed her close. Laura's hands held his head. She pulled herself away from his kiss and moved his head lower down her body. He resisted.

"What?" she whispered, confused.

Lifting her bodily, he turned her onto her back and moved on top of her. He looked deep into her eyes, his own darkened by desire. "My turn," he whispered. He kissed her fervently. Then moved to each ear lobe, sucking and nibbling; send shudders down Laura's body. He turned his attention to her neck. He slowly nuzzled it, then kissed and finally bit it-not painfully. Laura groaned out loud and placed her hands on the back of Slim's head, not wanting him to stop. He nuzzled again; his hot breath sending chills through her.

He returned to her lips, moving his tongue so she'd return his fervor. He shifted his attention to the other side of her neck- nuzzling, biting, kissing. His hand moved down to find her breast. He cupped and fondled it; finding her nipple standing at attention. His work-calloused thumb moved over the sensitive bud. He felt her inhale sharply. He trailed kisses from her neck down to her breast where he flicked his tongue over her nipple. She rose in response, and he devoured her.

She wrapped her arms forcefully around his back; her nails scratching a trail. "Yes!" she breathed into his ear.

Slim had not left her warm pocket but felt his erection stirring anew. Laura felt it too, grasping at him with her legs, her arms, pushing her body upward; wanting to melt into his body.

He worried the other breast, nibbling the nipple, flicking it with his tongue. He heard her breathe, "Now! Please!"

'Not yet,' he thought. And he removed himself from her. He lifted his body so he wasn't touching her.

Laura's eyes flew open; maddened with desire she cried out, "Please!"

He kissed her once again and trailed kisses from each breast down to her stomach, stopping just short of her pelvis. He kissed down first her right inner thigh, his hot breath on her causing her to jump and groan out loud. Then he moved to her left inner thigh to return to her pelvis where he again breathed on her.

Her body spoke volumes to Slim that she wanted him desperately. He moved over her to kiss her again and he found his mark and sunk deep into her warm pocket again.

Her eyes flew open and she grasped him with everything she had.

He pulled himself out slowly to plunge back in; she ground up against him, trying desperately to receive every inch of him.

Over and over, Slim pulled out slowly and plunged quickly back in.

Soon Laura's desire gave way to wild abandon. She screamed out, grinding upward. "Yes! Now! Oh now, Slim! Please!"

Slim gave in to his own desires. He plunged in and out of her with increasing tempo. His mouth found her breast again and he suckled her.

Laura screamed out in ecstasy, Slim felt her muscles contract around him, unwilling to let him leave. The pull of her muscles sent him over the edge and he released himself into her. She could feel him throbbing against her inner walls as she held him there. Her nails dug into his back in a frantic attempt to keep him close.

It was some time before their passion subsided. Slim moved off Laura and settled beside her. She moved closer, nestling in the crook of his arm. Sated and spent, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The dawn sky was pinking when they both stirred. Slim smiled at her; she returned his smile. They were both chilled in the morning air but neither of them wanted to move. They held each other for a long time.

At last the call of nature forced them to rise. Once the call was answered, they quickly dressed. While Laura folded the blanket, Slim saddled Alamo.

"This time, I'll ride in back," Laura said with that mischievous smile. Putting her foot in the stirrup, she swung gracefully up over the saddle and scooted back to the cantle. Slim mounted and swung his left foot over Alamo's neck. Steadying him, Slim asked, "Are you ready?"

She sighed, "No. But I guess we should. They'll wonder what happened to us."

As they rode, Laura teased Slim, moving her hands up and down his legs and every once in a while grabbing the growing bulge in his pants. She kissed the nape of his neck causing him to shudder.

"No fair!" he complained.

"Hey, you had your chance on the way to the lake. I thought you'd never loosen up!"

"Well you just wait until you come over to my ranch. I'll get you!" Slim taunted. "When do you think you'll be over?"

"Probably in the next day or so."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I. I think I could learn to love it here, Slim."

Slim grinned widely.

All too soon, Slim halted Alamo just in front of the Carter house. He helped Laura dismount. He leaned down, "I'll see you soon."

She reached up and kissed him, "Looking forward to it." She replied.

The ride back to the ranch was hardly noticed and before Slim knew it, he was drawing Alamo up at the barn.

Jess stepped out onto the porch, stretching with a cup of coffee in his hand as Slim approached. "Where you been? Last I saw, you were dancing with some lady in a maroon dress. What happened to you and Betty?"

"How'dya make out with Veronica?" Slim asked.

"I din't. Hey, so where ya been? What happened to Betty?

"Been out ridin'" Slim said cryptically, ignoring the question about Betty.

"Ridin' huh? All night long?"

"Well she wanted to go someplace private. She wanted to discuss a business deal."

"A business deal? Who? What kind o' deal?"

"Coffee ready?" Slim just smiled and pushed past a puzzled Jess into the house.


End file.
